Trouble on the Horizon
by ScorpionInx
Summary: The Sons of Ipswich will face a very difficult challange when a set of twins are transfered to Spenser Academy. Will Caleb lose Sarah? Can Kate find a way to keep Pogue? Who are the Sabatini brothers? And what is their connection to Chase? First fic.
1. Trouble on the Horizon

**Gabriel and Michael Sabatini were twins. It was a fact that they could not escape. Up until puberty, the two were so close in appearance it was hard to tell one from another. But those days were long gone. Now they were eighteen and they filled out their jeans in very different ways these days. There would be no mistaking one for the other.**

**Michael had short thick hair as black as ink, and hazel eyes. His features were distinctly masculine from the width of his forehead to his strong angled jaws, even his slightly crooked nose that he broke last year during the football season. He had smoothly tanned skin. Except for the slightest trace of beard stubble along his jaw and chin, his skin was flawless. He had broad, heavy-looking shoulders and arm muscles that strained the sleeves of his shirt. The top few buttons of his shirts were typically left undone as if to make room for his massive chest. He had a flat stomach and narrow hips that tapered down to strong legs. Michael was an athlete, but not of the aquatic variety.**

**Gabriel had the same facial features with his brother, save for the broken nose. His body was smaller in proportion. More lithe and agile, Gabriel was a gymnast.**

**Joseph and Corinne Sabatini were peculiar parents who had insisted that any and all of their children would be names after angel. Of course Gabriel and Micheal were the first names they chose when they found out that Bethany was carrying twins.**

**The Sabatini family came from money, though not as old as some. Joseph's father, Gerald, started off with very little in life and worked hard. Through his hard work and knowledge, Gerald went from just another oilfield slab hand, to the owner of his own multi-million dollar company. No, they were not heirs to Exxon, Chevron, or those other well-known oil companies. But, the company built by Gerald did do work for them. His company provided the casing joints, pipe fittings and the drill bits used by these companies on their drilling units. Yes, the Sabatini were oilfield trash and proud of it. With the luxuries of living privelaged lives, there were better educational oppurtunities. As soon as there was an opening, Gabriel and Michael were transfered to Spenser Academy.**

* * *

Gabriel threw the book across the room. Michael ducked just in time, Gabriel's book narrowly missing his head. "What is your problem?!" He snapped at his brother. Things had been tense ever since they had arrived at the school. "Wait. Don't tell me." Michael held up his right hand to halt any response Gabe might have for this most recent outburst. "You still haven't found him yet." Rolling his eyes as he picked up his book, closing it like it should have been before he tossed it over on to Gabe's bed.

"No." Gabriel raked an angry hand through his short curls.

"Calm down." Michael looked to him. "Okay, so you haven't seen him in what?" Adding the time up in his head, "Two months. Oh, surely he must have forgotten all about you."

Gabe glared at him. "Jealous?"

Michael glared back as Gabe found the subject he was sore about. Gabriel had been in a serious relationship for the past year. Michael had not been on a serious date in some time. "Yeah, well I'm not the one pouting just because I can't find my boyfriend."

"It's more than that and you know it." Gabe snatched his book and opened it. Attempting to study once more. He closed the book after a few long minutes. "I should have heard something by now."

Michael closed his book with a sigh. Looking to Gabe. He knew their parents would have freaked if they had found out that Gabriel had a boyfriend. Michael had kept his brother's secret for a long time. That secret had a name. Chase Collins. Even he had to admit that the two of them had looked good together. A swimmer and a gymnast. He remember the unfortunate way he had uncovered their little secret. Having walked in on them in the shower while their parents were out of town for the weekend. It wasn't his fault they forgot to lock the door or that the bathroom downstairs was broke.

Chase wasn't a bad guy. He had always been polite and well-spoken around their family. And he didn't mistreat Gabriel, but there was just something about Chase Collins that he did not like. It may have been the fact that he was always had a smirk on his face, like he was in on some joke that the rest of the world was clueless about. There was something creepy about how easily that smirk came to his face. Michael was not all that sad to see him leave Hastings and transfer to Spenser.

Gabriel had been heartbroken.

Michael rose from his bed and went to his desk. Taking a seat, he opened up his laptop and signed online. It did not take him long to find the main site for Spenser Academy. Going through the menus until he found the Student Directory. It did not take him long to find what he was looking for. Reading over the page of information, he clicked on the link that lead to an artical in the local paper. "Oh."

"What is 'oh'?" Gabriel looked up. Tuning into the special bond between twins. He knew that Michael had uncovered something of interest. He rose to his feet and crossed the room. Coming to stand behind Michael's chair. He started reading over his shoulder. "What!" Pushing him out of the chair, he took his place. Using the mouse to scroll down the page.

Michael scrambled back to his feet. Looking as his brother read the artical. Apparently Chase was a suspect wanting for questioning after a local landmark had been burnt to the ground and in the drug-related death of a classmate. It didn't sound like the Chase he knew or the Chase his brother loved. As much as he had disliked Chase, he found it hard to believe that Chase would be involved in any way with arson or murder. But how well can you really know a person? Everyone had secrets. It was just a part of human nature.

Gabriel growled in frustration as he slammed the laptop closed.

"Hey! That's mine." Michael snatched it off of the desk before his brother could vent anymore of his anger upon it. "If your going to destroy something, do it to your own stuff. Not mine." Stepping back after Gabriel stood up. Watching as he returned to his side of the room. "At least you know he was here not that long ago." Setting his computer back down, he opened it. "This was just last week. Maybe someone around here will know where he's at. So chill out."

* * *

There was one person who knew what had happened to Chase Collins. Caleb Danvers, son of the late William Danvers the Third. Though he could not say where Chase had gone to. Caleb had been there that fateful night. He was the one who had sent Chase into some firey vortex that swallowed him up. Was Chase alive? Doubtful. But if he was, he was seriously going to be pissed off if he ever finds a way back to Ipswich.


	2. Hello Hotties

"Oh my god!" Kate Tunney came hurrying up to her roommate, Sarah Wenham, after class. "Please tell me you've seen them?" A hopeful look on her face. She did not wait for Sarah to respond. "They are gorgeous!"

Sarah raised a brow as she unlocked the door to their room. Stepping inside, she placed her books on the desk by the door. "Um, no." Looking to Kate. "What are you talking about?" There was a brief pause. "Let me re-phrase that. Who are you talking about?"

"The new guys." Kate was a bit surprised that Sarah had not noticed them. but then again, things had been getting pretty serious between Sarah and Caleb. "Twin hotties. I think their European."

Sarah snatched a tissue out of the holder on her desk and handed it to Kate. "Here. Your starting to drool."

Kate laughed at the absurd statement. Crumpling the tissue into a ball which she tossed towards the waste basket in the corner. Swish! Nothing but floor. With a shrug Kate turned her attention back to Sarah. "Gabriel and Michael Sabatini. They just transfered in from Hastings."

Sarah looked to Kate with a worried look on her face.

"I know what you're thinking." Kate remembered that Chase Collins had also come from Hastings and all the trouble he had caused them and the Sons of Ipswich. "But it would seem unlikely that they would be anything like _him_." Just thinking about Chase made her skin itch. A subconcious reminder of those brief horrible days she had spent at the hospital in Gloucester, suffering from what the doctors could only describe as bites from hundreds of insecets.._spiders_. That last part made her roll her eyes. Spiders were arachnids...not insects. Or at least, that had always been her understanding of the subject. She had never paid that much attention in class when it came to the particulars of spiders. She didn't like them, and she never would.

"Do the guys know?" Sarah went to her closet and began to undress. Slipping out of her school uniform, which she put back on to the hanger. Standing there in her bra and panties as she dug through her closet looking for something to wear.

"Pogue's already texted me five times." Kate held up her phone. "He's already getting wound up and jealous." She shrugged. "He knows that he is the only guy for me, but he still gets so possessive and jealous. And that is really starting to get old."

"Yeah, but you know you love him. I still think you guys are perfect for one another." Sarah had a dinner date with Caleb. After selecting a nice floral dress, she laid it on her bed before retreating into the half-bath that she shared with Kate. Discarding her undergarments, she wrapped up in one of their towels and headed off for the showers.

* * *

"I'm telling you now, those two are going to be trouble." Caleb was leaned back against the hood of his Mustang. His arms were crossed in front of his chest. He didn't know them, but after Chase, Caleb had learned to be cautious of new people.

"Worried that one of them will steal your girl?" Reid Garwin said with a hint of sarcasm. Sarah was still a bit of a sore issue with him. He could not see why she had picked Caleb over him. Glancing over his shoulder at the dorm house behind them.

As if the mere thought of them had the ability to summon them, Michael came stolling out of the building with a group of guys.

"That is trouble." Tyler added to the conversation. Noting that Michael's new friends included Aaron Abbot and Bordy Becklin. It was easy to assume that the new guy would be just as bad as the guys he traveled with. Just what Spenser Academy needed, another womanizing jock.

"Half the female population is already panting over them." Pogue growled.

"By that, he means Kate." Reid added with a smug look on his face.

Caleb sighed, knowing it was just Reid's nature to open his mouth at the wrong time. Ignoring Reid's comment, he looked to him and Tyler. "I've got plans for tonight. So, I am trusting you two to get the information about them." Knowing he did not have to spell it out for them. Caleb was putting a lot of trust in Reid and Tyler to break into the Admissions Office to find out information on the Sabatini twins. If they were connected to the Power in anyway, Caleb wanted to know about it and have the upper hand this time around.


	3. Message from Beyond

"Where have you been?" Gabriel was working on an assignment on his computer when Michael entered the room. He was curious as to what his sibling had been up to since he had seen very little of him over the past week.

"Gee mom., I'm sorry. I'll call next time." Michael rolled his eyes as he tossed his jacket on to his bed. His sarcastic toned faded. "I was out doing some research." He said with a grin.

"Ugh." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Like I want to hear about your latest conquest."

"Don't worry little bro. It's not that. In fact you'll be eager for to hear this." Michael kicked off his shoes and flopped across his bed. "I found out just who your sweetie was hanging out with before he went missing."

Immediately he had Gabriel's attention.

"Spill it." Gabriel demanded.

"Apparently he was getting real buddy buddy with some guys the locals refer to as the _Sons of Ipswich_." He added finger quotations in the air for emphasis. "I think they are in a few of our classes. They hang out with these two hotties." His thoughts trailed off momentarily as he thought about Kate and Sarah. They looked like they could be fun.

"Caveman." Gabriel sneered at him.

"Whatever." Michael sat back up. "You know who I'm talking about. Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin. Hanging out with Aaron has helped me get a lot of information. In fact, your sweetie put the hurt of Aaron." He added with a mused look on his face. "Aaron smarted off and earned himself a kidney punch from Chase." Michael knew the dicomforts that came from having bruised kidneys. During football season he would have to endure a few bouts of bruised kidneys and cracked ribs, but the love of the game kept him going.

Gabriel raised a brow. "Oh?"

Michael nodded. "Heard it from Aaron's mouth myself. He wasn't exactly sad that Chase disappeared. Looks like a lot of shit went down around the same time."

Both turned and looked when they heard the unmistakable chime of an incoming message on Gabriel's computer.

Gabriel turned his attention back to the screen and opened the message. "It's him!." His expression darkened as he read over the message in silence.

**Gabe, I need your help. Tonight, be at Putnam barn at midnight. Bring Michael.**

Gabriel looked to his brother. "Hope you don't have any plans."

"Not a problem." Michael knew that look on Gabe's face. Clearly his help was wanted and needed. He was not one to turn his back on his brother just because of some tail. Picking up his phone he dialed the number. "Hey Kira. Babe, gonna have to cancel tonight's plans." He was silent for a moment as he listened to Kira on the other end. "Don't be bitchy. It doesn't suit you." Rolling his eyes as he listened to her some more. "Tell it to your boyfriend. I'm sure Aaron will be thrilled to found out how much a whore you really are." He hung up on her and turned his attention back to Gabriel. "Women." Shaking his head slowly.


	4. Homecoming

"Remind me again, why I am out here in the middle of nowhere at midnight?" Michael grumbled as he stuck his hands in to the pockets on his jacket. He did not need reminding, he knew why they were there. He just wished that Gabriel would say soemthing. Anything. Instead, his brother was pacing back and forth near the blackened remains of the old Putnam barn. It was late and the air was chilly.

"You know why." Gabriel was looking for a sign.

"How long are we going to wait around?"

"As long as it takes."

"Uh, Gabe?" Michael looked up at the sky just over head. His jaw dropped as the darkness began to swirl, creating a vortex of clouds above them. In a small corner of his mind, Michael could not help but wonder if he had fallen asleep and this was just some annoyingly realistic dream.

Gabriel looked up as well. It was the sign he had been waiting for. "Get the stuff!"

Michael grabbed the duffle bag they had brought with. At first he had thought Gabe was going off the deep end when he had bought this stuff. Salts, some books on the occult, and some freaky shit that Michael did not even want to know what it was.

A few minutes later, Gabe and Michael had marked a warding circle just beneath the vortex. Gabriel had explained that the circle would keep others from noticing what was going on. Before Michael could ask who the 'others' were, things got lively.

Lightning split the angry sky. Thunder masking the sound of the fabric of reality breaking. The vortex spewed forth a cone of fire, striking within the circle. There was a thunderclap right above them, knocking them to the ground by sheer force. Darkness and silence settled over the area. The smell of burnt ozone filled the air.

Michael sat up slowly. His muscle ached from the effort. Being slammed to the ground with such force was painful. Across the circle from him, he could see Gabriel sitting up as well. Then Michael's attention was drawn to the center of the salt ring. More precisely, his attention was drawn to the body laying face down with his clothes smoking. "What the hell?"

"Chase?!" Gabriel got to his feet as quick as he could. Hurrying over to where Chase lay, he knelt down beside him. He rolled him over carefully, checking to see if he was alive. There were scorch marks on his face and his clothes, but he was still breathing.

"Bro, we got to go." Michael walked over. Whoever the 'others' were, there was no telling if the circle had worked. The 'others' could be on their way at the precise moment. Michael had no intention of waiting around to find out. He understand why he was there now. "Get his legs." Michael slipped his arms under Chase's armpits, lifting him up as Gabe grabbed Chase's legs. They got him into the backseat of the car.

Chase Collins was back, and there would be hell to pay.


End file.
